MÎL Amor
by SadieSil
Summary: Esse texto faz parte de um dos desafios do TOLKIEN GROUP e foi um pequeno ensaio sobre os primeiros passos de Thranduil como novo rei de Eryn Galen, logo após a morte de Oropher. COMPLETA.


Olá. Acho que muitos já conhecem esse texto. Estou postando-o aqui para cumprir uma promessa.

Este e outros textos de excelentes autoras fizeram parte de um desafio que o Tolkien Group (um grupo formado por amantes da literatura do Professor, que escrevem e lêem fanfics) idealizou e que surtiu um resultado até mais produtivo e belo do que imaginavam os mais otimistas de seus membros.

Bem. Aqui está o meu texto, que nem de longe se compara a outras maravilhas que fizeram parte da nossa brincadeira literária, mas do qual eu gosto muito.

Espero que vocês também gostem.

Obrigada

Sadie

**---------------------------------------- "MÎL" AMOR--------------------------------------------**

**Foi quando a viu...**

Tal qual estrela cadente rumo ao solo, mergulhando do verde vivo e pousando no chão macio. Beleza infinita.

Os pés descalços mal tocaram a terra e ela já parecia rodeada de pássaros, seres que cantavam como se sorrissem. Ela também sorria, os olhos claros admiravam o céu acima. Beleza insuperável.

_Elbereth_, pura criação divina, saída das mãos de tecelão do próprio _Ilúvatar._ Feita com as mais distintas e únicas cores. Beleza inigualável.

O ar ocupou-lhe os pulmões e um suspiro se ouviu. Tolo elfinho apaixonado era como se sentia. Embora trancasse em seu peito as sensações que ela lhe despertava, sentia-lhe a imensa força; percebia que, por uma única palavra dela, o ar poderia dispor-se a deixar de servi-lo. Beleza poderosa.

Suspirou...

Ela caminhou leve pela mata verde, pisando as folhas secas sem sequer parti-las, e logo já estava diante dele. Cada passo roubava-lhe um pouco de si, dominando uma parte de seus sentidos, querendo libertá-lo. O sorriso ainda desenhado nos finos lábios.

E rompeu-se...

"_Meu príncipe traz no rosto a tristeza e o cansaço."_ A doce voz soou em um comentário que a ele pareceu por demais verdadeiro, embora temesse sentir-se lido assim, em plenas linhas e letras.

E por esse, e por outros motivos muitos, estremeceu, pressionando o queixo forte e cerrando os lábios. A alegria deixou que a apreensão tomasse seu lugar no belo rosto da elfa-luz.

Era como se o perseguisse, mesmo se ele duramente fechasse os olhos. A imagem dela e o que ela despertava perseguiam-no. E ele sabia que esses sentimentos confusos o perseguiriam eternamente.

Condenação. Uma doce condenação.

Encantava-o. Todos os dias e noites, mesmo presente que fosse, ao longe, só ao alcance da visão roubada, ou apenas em doce sonho, quase delírio.

"_Meu peito guarda algo além da dor e do cansaço. Algo que me incomoda ainda mais."_ Somou enfim as sílabas de uma resposta, querendo fazê-la solene, digna de sua posição, mas perdia-se a olhar aquele rosto delicado, o traço gentil, os olhos inocentes. Perdia-se... e não conseguia se encontrar.

A bela elfa soltou os rosados lábios, como pétalas movidas ao vento, e até o ar que fugiu deles tinha o aroma das mais singelas flores. Criação divina... a dominá-lo devagar... gentilmente... definitivamente.

E ele, em um instinto, fechou os olhos por um momento, por um bater mais forte do descompassado coração. Era talvez uma última e inútil tentativa de se guardar. Última e inútil. Inútil...

Soltou os ombros, e o ar confinado no peito desde o instante que a vira ganhou liberdade. Liberdade...

"_Solucione então o que é de mais imediato, o que está ao alcance de vossas mãos, meu príncipe."_ A elfa aconselhou em um tom gracioso, parecendo oferecer-lhe a última porta de fuga. Enigmáticas palavras eram aquelas, por mais claras que soassem. As delgadas mãos se ergueram, como se quisessem tocá-lo, mas ela logo as retraiu, ciente da fronteira que não lhe cabia cruzar.

"_Não haverá mais descanso para mim."_ Ele informou em resposta determinada, mas o tom de sua voz não transmitiu a imagem que ele guardava dentro si, seu eu ainda em busca de libertação... Era apenas amargura. "_Agora que traço tão sinuoso atalho, que caminho por sobre esse chão e tenho atrás de mim aqueles que seguirão meus passos... Agora... Não posso mais cerrar minhas pálpebras."_

"_Mas..."_ A elfa postou sua voz, como se ansiasse por completar uma sentença que ambos sabiam de cor, porém seus lábios se uniram em um instante de apreensão que durou segundos incalculáveis, para depois a sentença ganhar sua finalização. _"Se tal conclusão pesa em vossos ombros... e se tal peso é artefato novo em vossa armadura, príncipe meu... Talvez... Talvez vossa alteza... devesse tirar outros pesos para que vosso equilíbrio prevaleça... Talvez... possa resolver outros problemas... menores..."_

Ele silenciou-se, prendendo-a nos olhos. A cor fugia-lhe devagar das faces diante daquela perspectiva mais que verdadeira, mas seu rosto continuava firme, nem sereno, nem aflito, apenas sólido, como uma imperiosa montanha.

"_O problema que tenho. Não posso resolvê-lo só."_ Ele resumiu sua admissão enfim, em palavras que eram mais do que confidência, eram passagem oferecida, pequena passagem pela qual os olhos dela pareciam intentados a seguir.

"_Nada é passível de resolução quando se está só. Não é, meu senhor?"_ Ela indagou docemente, sentindo que uma ansiada resposta, composta pelas palavras que esperava ouvir desde a primeira vez que o vira, parecia soar ao longe, parecia querer erguer seu tom como por um presente dos valar... um presente a se refletir naqueles olhos inacreditavelmente verdes.

"_Penso que preciso caminhar rapidamente."_ Ele comentou em uma voz, cuja angústia disfarçava como podia e ela sentiu-o subitamente perdido. O filho sem o pai, a espera do inesperado, buscando um modo de driblar o destino. O queixo forte voltou a se erguer, os olhos ainda brilhavam de uma saudade que teria que deixar para trás, mas ele continuava a olhar para ela, e em seu olhar adicionavam-se novos e intrincados significados.

"_E o que se faz necessário, meu príncipe?" _Foi a pergunta da jovem elfa que, vendo-se incapaz de oferecer-lhe as mãos, de conduzir-lhe um pouco os passos, buscava, ainda assim, abrir-lhe caminhos, afastar as escuras nuvens.

"_Preciso de um 'sim' com muitos significados e questiono-me se tenho o direito de pedi-lo." _Ele aceitou, parecendo decidido e prosseguiu com firmeza.

E ela sorriu.

"_O futuro rei não pede... ele ordena..."_

Olhos verdes se fecharam então e quando se reabriram, eram novamente dela. E lá estava, enfim. Tudo o que a jovem sonhou ver, tudo o que imaginava jamais alcançar.

"_Sou um elfo de conquistas."_ Ele proclamou com convicção. _"Mas esse 'sim' não quero apenas conquistar, quero fazer por merecer."_

Um suspiro se ouviu dos suaves lábios da elfa e aquele rosto alvo ganhou uma seriedade que mais a aproximava da beleza das estrelas.

"_Então há uma inquietação vã em vosso coração..." _Ela constatou e as palavras que proferia lhe traziam felicidade. "_Porque vos preocupa em conquistar o que já vos pertence... o que sempre foi vosso... meu rei."_

As mãos dela se estenderam novamente e dessa vez não recuaram. Ele ergueu as dele também, em um movimento cauteloso que não lhe era peculiar. Porém, quando tomou aquele calor como seu, quando se entrelaçaram doces e fortes dedos, nunca sentiu verdade maior, nunca se sentiu mais senhor do que conquistara.

Entretanto, foi somente quando selados foram os votos, e o calor daquele corpo gentil foi definitivamente seu, que a verdade de fato emergiu em sua grandeza... Somente então o grande rei entendeu os rumos de seu destino: ser justo conquistador de imensidões poderia ser imprescindível, mas ter um coração conquistado, seria inadiável.


End file.
